Night of Terror 3: The Final Night
by NindroidZane007
Summary: Bonnie is planning revenge against Zane, and has her friends (the other animatronics) to help. When Zane has a nightmare of Bonnie ripping him apart, does this mean he'll be destroyed? Read to find out in this five-chapter story.
1. The Nightmare

**This one shifts to Zane instead of Jay. Hope you enjoy the final part of the Night of Terror trilogy!**

_Zane's POV_

I was lying in the sun at the beach. For some unknown reason, nobody was around.

I heard movement from behind. I turned around, and I saw the rabbit I battled when Kai, Lloyd and I were rescuing Cole.

It looked like it did when I threw it away from me that night.

"TiME fOR YoUr deSTRucTioN, zANe." the rabbit said, and probably would have smiled if it had a complete face.

It lunged at me, much too fast for me to react.

The rabbit pulled my left arm off. I yelled in pain, holding my shoulder socket.

It kicked me in the groin, and I fell over, keeling. It gripped my upper jaw, and pulled up.

I heard my jaw snap, and my vision went red, then black.

I woke with a sudden start, panting. I looked at my left arm, and I saw it was still there.

I pat my face, and it was perfectly fine.

I sighed in relief. At least I am still in one piece.

But I know that the dream meant that the rabbit will try to have revenge.

Just like when I dreamed that Lloyd would join the team. He joined the team.

I check the alarm clock. It's only 4:39 a.m.

I cannot sleep like this. So I walked to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.

_Bonnie's POV_

I have one goal in mind: Destroy Zane. I will have my revenge.

I heard that he lives in a flying ship called the _Destiny's Bounty_.

It sounds impossible. But I'll get on that flying boat and destroy Zane.

Once I destroy Zane, I can finally be at peace.

"So, How we gonna get on that ship?" Foxy asked me.

"GOod qUeSTioN, FoXY." I replied, my voice uneven.

Zane thought he destroyed a vital wire, when he merely destroyed my vocal stabilizer circuit.

"Why not we get a bazooka, and blow the damn ship up?" Freddy sighed, his voice partially muffled. Ever since the Golden Boy punched him in the face, he can't talk so well. Good for us. He was a motor mouth.

"YOu hEArd Me. I wiLl dEstrOy ZaNe." I said firmly.

"Let's wait until they land for fuel and/or supplies." Chica suggested. "Then we sneak on."

"Good idea." Freddy nodded. "But what'll we do until then?"

"Track 'em, of course." Foxy rolled her eyes. "What d'ya think?"

"RemEMbEr: I wILl deStroY ZanE." I repeated.

_Zane's POV_

"How is Cole doing?" I asked Jay.

"Not bad. Just fitted him with my new techno-legs." Jay replied. "Now he's gonna have to learn to walk again."

"I had a sort of nightmare last night." I admitted. "The rabbit destroyed me the way I damaged it."

"Oh, y'mean Bonnie? That's a weird nightmare." Jay nodded. "Why do you say that?"

"It means something." I sighed. "Remember my dream about Lloyd?"

"Yeah. That one was an omen that Lloyd would join us." Jay nodded.

"The _Bounty's_ running out of gas. We have to land to refuel." Kai said.

"Got it." Jay said, and left to prepare the _Bounty_ for landing.


	2. Unexpected Stowaways

_Bonnie's POV_

I saw Zane's flying ship land not too far from the warehouse that me and my friends were at.

The sun was setting, and the night was getting cold.

"LeT'S gO." I whispered, and me, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy quickly and silently made our way to the _Destiny's Bounty_.

I saw the former security guard coming down from the ship.

He looked around.

Freddy started to run at him. I held him back with my remaining arm.

"NoT yET." I hissed quietly at him.

Freddy grumbled.

Once the ex-watchman continued with his business, we snuck on the ship.

We were about to open a door when I heard a conversation.

"...a strange feeling that something bad is about to happen." I heard Zane say.

"Are you sure?" Cole said.

Zane and Cole walked away.

I sighed, and entered the living room.

I saw an old man gasp. He stared at us, shocked.

"GEt hIm." I said, and Freddy attempted to knock the old man out.

But the elderly man got out of his shock, and smacked Freddy in the face.

Foxy lunged at him, but the old man caught him before he could be knocked out.

Chica came from behind and tackled the man, finally knocking him out.

"That was strange." Freddy said.

"We nEed to fiNd gOod hiDinG sPotS." I said quietly, and we all split paths to find places to hide.

_Zane's POV_

"All fueled up." Jay said as the _Bounty_ lifted off. "Though I swear that somebody was watching me as the _Bounty_ was being refueled."

"I believe your nerves are still frayed from the Fazbear incident." I said, fully honest.

"But still." Jay yawned. "Well, time to go to bed."

I walked in the living room, and I saw Sensei Wu on the floor, unconscious. What happened?

I lifted Sensei and gently put him on the couch.

I sensed an unusual presence.

I walked in the kitchen, and opened a random drawer. I pulled out the handgun, and closed the drawer.

I opened Kai's door, and entered. I checked under his bed, and saw nothing. But my senses were screaming at me. Something _must_ be in the vicinity.

I walked toward the closet door, and cocked the handgun.

I reached out to open the closet door.

The door creaked open, and I saw the bear.

I pulled the trigger, and it fell to the ground, deactivated again.

I picked it up, and threw it over the side of the _Bounty_.

I sensed that he was not alone. So I checked the place for his friends.

* * *

><p>I found the chicken and the fox and threw them over the board. I put the handgun back, and went into my room.<p>

But what I saw was the rabbit sitting on my bed, just wanting to destroy me.

I believed that I had the advantage since Bonnie only had one arm and I had two. I had a strang feeling that I was wrong.

"TiMe fOR yOur dEstrUctIoN." the rabbit said, its voice uneven.

Bonnie threw me out my window with its one good arm.

I landed on my back after falling several hundred feet. Good thing that I am a Nindroid and not a human.

Bonnie landed, and prepared itself to destroy me.

It seemed that I have gotten myself into a predicament that I cannot get out of alive.


	3. Sacrifice of the Ice

_Zane's POV_

I got back up, and prepared for my destruction.

A bright flare lit the place, and dots danced across my vision.

Bonnie seemed overwhelmed by the flare, too.

It swung its fist after it recovered, which was only a few seconds.

Another rabbit animatronic lunged at Bonnie. How is this possible? How can there be _two_ Bonnies?

Bonnie (the one with one arm) stomped its counterpart to the point of deactivation, then refocused on me.

Somehow, Bonnie was much more agile than last time.

It backhanded me, and I was down on the ground.

It gripped my upper jaw. I winced, preparing for the pain about to be inflicted on me.

Bonnie pulled my jaw, and I knew fracture lines were forming on my face. My left eye went blind immediately.

"AnY lAst woRds, ZanE?" Bonnie said. "WhaT? Cat gOt yoUr toNguE?"

It stopped, and I felt relieved. But the moment of relief was short-lived when Bonnie pulled out a scimitar.

It drove the blade through my power core, and twisted it.

"Authorization code _beta-pi-omega_." I said, my voice cracking. I found it to be almost impossible to speak suddenly.

My power core emitted bright blue light, blinding my enemy.

_10 ...9 ...8 ..._ I thought, and all of my memories flashed before my eyes.

All of the days I spent with my brothers.

_...7..._

All of the times I spent with P.I.X.A.L.

All of the adventures that I was a part of.

_...6 ..._

All of the enemies I have fought.

All of the work I have done.

_...5 ..._

All of the times with my father and my falcon friend.

_...4 ..._

All of it is now _gone_.

_...3 ...2 ...1 ...0._

I closed my eyes as my core exploded.


	4. Victory Comes at a Price

_Cole's POV_

I heard an explosion from below.

"Land the _Bounty_." I ordered Jay, who was steering.

"Wh-?" he started to ask.

"Do it now!" I yelled, and Jay did that.

Kai burst into the room.

"Did you see that?" Kai asked, panting.

"See _what_, Kai?" Jay asked.

"That explosion!"

I stumbled, but managed to get out of my wheelchair by myself.

"Now, be careful, Cole." Jay said in a cautious tone.

I sprinted off, and landed perfectly.

I collapsed at my brother's side, my legs aching.

"Zane!" I yelled, and saw that the Nindroid wasn't moving. "Wake up, dammit!"

I shook Zane's body vigorously. No response from him.

"Zane?" I choked back a sob. "Zane, c'mon, man!" I shook his limp body again. "Wake up!"

Still, no response came. His body was lifeless.

"Is... is he-?" I sniffled, and hugged my brother's body. "Oh, no."

Tears were streaming from my face.

Zane wouldn't wake up.

"The explosion had a lot of icy blue light. Zane probably went kamikaze on whoever he was attacked by." Kai sighed, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think that I can repair him. I've got no idea about his power core's design." Jay said grimly. "Besides, he's totaled."

I mourned the loss of my friend, brother, and fellow Ninja. "I can't go on without Zane."

**I know, I know. You're gonna hate me for Zane's sacrifice. But wait for the epilogue. It's pretty interesting.**

**And by the way, I put a lil' FNaF2 into chapter 3. The other Bonnie appearing randomly.**

**Oh, I'm gonna be posting my FNaF art on Deviantart soon. I'm still NindroidZane007!**


	5. Reactivated

_Zane's POV_

Black was the only color I saw for several weeks.

Suddenly, blue light softly glowed, and an image showed the roof of Jay's tinkering room.

"...don't know how I'm gonna properly put ya to rest peacefully, Zane." Jay sighed, and put his hand on my shoulder. His voice sounded electronic and distant.

My vision cleared, and the only thing left from the blackness was a loading bar.

* * *

><p><em>Reactivation: 87%<em>

_Core power: 49%_

_Estimated time until reacivation: 5 minutes._

* * *

><p>The five minutes passed by slowly.<p>

My left eye twitched.

It crackled with electricity for a moment, and Jay suddenly stood straight up.

"Zane?" Jay squinted, unsure if he was fully sane. His voice sounded normal.

I tried to speak, but my voice... it was as if it were not there.

Jay hugged me, and I winced in pain. I emitted a little static electricity to make him let go.

"Ow!" Jay yelped. "Sorry about that."

_It is alright._ I mouthed. _But why is my voice not working?_

"We found this scimitar in your chest. Completely destroyed your voice box." Jay said.

_Can you make me a new one?_

"Yeah, but it's gonna take a while. Besides, making a new techno-larynx is a long and tough process."

_Thank you._ I smiled. _Until then, how am I to communicate with more than one person?_

"That's why you'll have to stay here on the _Bounty_ for now." Jay sighed. "When the new techno-larynx is done, you'll be back to normal. Oh, and I fixed your CPU and vision."

I just noticed I could see out of my left eye again.

_Three months later..._

"There we go. That's the last piece." Jay smiled as he screwed in the last bolt to secure my new voice box.

"WoW, Jay. ThIs is GReaT." I chuckled.

"It'll take a few minutes to stabilize." Jay told me.

"UndErstoOd." I nodded.

I laughed, and my voice sounded like it was before.

"This really is a scientific achievement, Jay." I said, awed by my new voice.

"Or a few seconds..." Jay trailed off, and shrugged.

Four months ago, I thought that I was a goner when my power core released a large amount of energy. And yet, here I am, almost back to normal.

And, as Jay would put it: "And that's how I survived creepypastas thrice now."

But I have one small problem: how am I to recharge my core?

**Now, before anyone asks for another Night of Terror story, this is the last one. But you can make your own stories based on this one (kinda like making a fanfiction story of a fanfiction story).**

**Anyway, I've always wanted to watch that rom-zom-com (or the other possible outputs of the combination of zom, rom, and com) movie, about that one zombie named R falling in love with a human. **

**Sadly, I haven't watched it yet. Can't even remember the name of the movie.**

**For some random reason, my horror stories have happy endings (except for the Herobrine one. But that wasn't actually original, so it wouldn't count). You notice that? ForeverDreamer12, you noticed that, right? Huh? Right? Huh?**

**Well, the Ninja have survived the terror yet again. Hope ya enjoyed the Night of Terror series.**


End file.
